German Confederation
The German Confederation, formally the Confederation of the New Union of Germany, or simply Germany is a post-war nation located in Central Europe. Formed in the aftermath of the War in Bavaria in 2201, the German Confederation is a union of various German-speaking states in former Germany unified by a common language, government and culture. Using their resources, the German Confederation quickly industrialized and is now a major regional power in post-war Europe rivaled only by the Commonwealth of Poland. History Origins and Formation In the years following the Great War, post-war Germany saw the rise of new societies and communities that soon saw the formation of many German-speaking states across the former pre-war nation's borders. Initially there were multiple German States, but most dissolved or were absorbed into larger more powerful states over the years and by the 2170s, the most dominate states were the Ruhr Valley, the Rhineland, Saxony, and Prussia. Bavaria had a central government, but local rebels and the Bohemian Bandit States controlled much of the territory thus limiting its power until 2201. A German Unification movement had existed in post-war Germany, but lacked the opportunity to unite the German states up until the Bandit Wars where, with the support of the Swiss Confederation, found their opportunity and successfully established a provisional government that administered the states and borders based off of records of pre-war Germany and its borders. Prussia had joined the new German Confederation along with all major states and many minor ones, but smaller states such as Hamburg and Hess were concerned over Prussia asserting its dominance over the confederation. As a result, the National Assembly of Germany (Nationalversammlung von Deutschland) was created and the highest body, the High Council, would have three representatives from all member states so no state was left ignored. A national government, the Federal Provisional Government of Germany, the German Provisional Government for short, was established on September 12th, 2201 and formally declared the creation of the confederation on September 30th, 2201. The provisional government remained in power until its formal dissolution and reformation into the Federal Government of the German Confederation on August 22nd, 2204. On August 28th, the first election was held in the country and saw the formation of the first government of the German Confederation, the Hausewald Cabinet under the leadership of Christian Democrat Franz Hausewald. War with the Polish Commonwealth From the late 2200s to the 2210s, there were a series of border clashes between Prussia and the neighboring Commonwealth of Poland. In 2218, the Polish government declared war on Prussia, but not the German Confederation as a whole believing it to be a fragile alliance that wouldn't be able to come to Prussia's aid. During the early 23rd century, the German government had been dealing with a major issue regarding national defense; the country lacked a standing army and the only form of defense were various militias and armies raised by the various German states and were loyal only to the states with limited allegience and control by the central government. This changed with the Military Nationalization Act of 2217 which saw the creation of a standing army from the various member states and the creation of a home guard units for member states. The Poles made quick gains and pushed deep into East Prussia, but were repelled by a combined Prussian-German force at the Battle of Schwerin. Polish forces would attempt to capture Berlin, but were repelled and the city remained in German hands despite the Poles holding onto half of Prussia and Northwest Brandenburg. The Polish-German War would end on July 17th, 2219 after the Polish army retreated after losing the Saxony Offensive, though they did manage to annex Slovakia and half of Czech territory, former lands of the Bohemian Bandit States. The war ended and hostilities formally ceased with the Treaty of Munich in 2220 ending the war legally. After the war's end, Hausewald resigned and retired at the age of 66 and was succeeded by a Christian-Social Democratic Coalition government known as the Iron Cabinet which began the country's entry into Industrial Revival. Government The German Confederation is a confederation of various states and political entities unified by the common values, culture, customs and langauge associated with Germany that persisted long after the Great War. Each state is granted a degree of sovereignty with its own government, borders, parliament, and Home Guard to act as a defense forces and can pass its own laws, but they're still subordinate to the federal government and all laws passed in the states mustn't contradict nor oppose federal laws. The official head of state is the President of the German Confederation whose elected via a popular vote and the head of government is the Chairman of the High Council elected in legislative elections and by the High Council themselves. Legislature The German Confederation has a bicameral legislature known as the National Assembly and is divided into two chambers; the High Council of Germany and the National Parliament. The National Parliament is made up of various MPs that are elected representatives from the various states that make up post-war Germany who elect a number of representatives depending on the size of said state. The parliament's purpose is to dictate domestic policy and deal with civilian issues (healthcare, the economy etc). The leader of the lower chamber is the Chairman of the National Parliament with the other leading officials being the Speaker of the Parliament, the Leader of the Parliament and Leader of the Opposition. The National Parliament has a total of 228 seats The upper chamber is the High Council which handels public policy along with the internal affairs of the central government and the country's foreign policy. The High Council is an oligarchy of 48 officials and are all made up of elected politicians each chosen in elections held by their own states. Each state sends at least four council members to the High Council and this is done to prevent larger and/or more wealthier states from asserting control over Germany and supressing the authority and influence of smaller states. The High Council is lead by a Chairman and overseen by the President of the German Confederation with the president elected in a national election and the chairman selected amongst members of the assembly, especially the High Council. Political Parties The German Confederation has a multi-party system similar to pre-war Germany prior to the European Wars. The top political parties by size are the Christian Democratic Alliance, the Social Democratic Party, National Freedom Party and the New Left. The Christian Democrats and Social Democrats are modeled after pre-war christian democratic and social democratic political parties with their respective ideologies having remained largely the same from their pre-war counterparts with some policies and positions having changed to address conditions unique to the post-war world such as re-industrialization, wages, and post-war borders inside and outside of Germany. The New Left is a leftist political party that calls for the creation of Soviets, worker-owned collectives and communes viewing the conditions of the post-war world ideal for a communist commune and a stateless society, though the latter is downplayed in favor of creating a federation of socialist republics. The National Freedom Party is a conservative political party that wants to preserve the decentralized political structure of the country, in contrast to the Social Democrats call for a more centralized state. Military Territory Category:Locations Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions